Una gran mentira
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: One shot. Yuzu se reencuentra con Mei después de algunos años de haberse separado.
**Una gran mentira.**

Puede que todo esto termine de rompernos.

Con esa frase poco clara en mi cabeza me dirigí a ti. Las botas para la lluvia que son mas incomodos que andar descalza, mi cabello castaño colándose entre la gorra para cubrir una pequeña parte de mi rostro. Y tu... justo debajo de la protección de la parte techada en la entrada a la escuela.

-Hola

Cuando llegas a una etapa mas adulta te das cuenta de que las cosas que te parecian vergonzosas o dificiles de decir no son la gran cosa. Tantas cosas por decir despues de tanto tiempo. Ella seguia igual. Como si apenas ayer le hubiese visto mirandome con indiferencia mientras me iba. Con sus cautivantes ojos mirandome con ese toque de frialdad en ellos, su cabello callendo en sus hombros y su blanca piel poco expuesta con ese traje tan aburrido y gris. Cuando eres adolescente te preocupas por buscar el amor. Esa era posiblemente mi mayor preocupacion a esa edad. Siendo impulsiva y optimista diciendo que encontraria el amor

"Sigues igual"

"Me da gusto verte"

"Hola"

"Mei, te he echado de menos"

"Buenas tardes"

Intentando buscar torpemente en mi carpeta de saludos el correcto para poder levantar la vista hacia tus ojos.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Mucho tiempo.

Como si el sabor del ayer aun fuese notorio, me contestaste tan fria e inanimada como solia ser en aquel entonces. Siempre supe que eras hermosa, mas de lo que cualquier chica en la escuela lo fuera. ¿Ceguera por amor? ¡No! Definitivamente eres deslumbrante. Con unos rasgos más adultos y vestimenta como si fueses una gran empresaria, en verdad me senti intimidada.

-¿Has estado bien?

-Si, bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿Tu has estado bien?

-Por supuesto, soy yo.

¿Por qué todo suena como una gran mentira? Tus grandes orbes que juegan a entrar en mi rango de visión parecieron brillar cuando me acerque. Solo no me ilusiones de nuevo. No en balde me fui durante años.

-¿Entras o simplemente te me quedaras viendo durante siglos?

-Oh, ¡lo siento!

Rápidamente cerré mi sombrilla y entre a esa vieja escuela para señoritas. Viendola bien se veia aun mas sombrío todo. Como si de alguna manera me repugnara estar ahí, ¿ella debía estar en un lugar que decía a gritos soledad? Los pasillos vacíos y los salones perfectamente acomodados. Como si estuviera entrando a una prisión, no es por que sea una escuela, es porque es tan lúgubre y sombrío sin estudiantes que me dan escalofríos. Ni un solo libro fuera de los estantes, ni una sola imperfección. Ni una gota de diversión cerca. Pensar que ahí pase algunos de los mejores y peores momentos de mi adolescencia. Mis escapadas con Harumi, mi esfuerzo por intentar llamar la atención de cierta persona y mis días tranquilos llenos de diversión parecían haberse desvanecido con el cambio de pintura y la remodelación de algunos salones.

-Veo que pudiste cumplir tu sueño.

Durante un pequeño silencio considere en repetir lo que habia dicho. Crei que no me habia oído, pensar en que me habia ignorado habría hecho de mi cabeza un desastre y me habría causado dolor de cabeza. Ahora que vuelvo a mirarle desde atras, siempre habia perseguido a esa chica extraña y carente de expresiones.

-Era obvio que lo haría.

Años después de la ultima vez que nos vimos. Seguía siendo tan orgullosa y creída como lo recordaba. La señorita "Yo lo puedo todo". O al menos esa seria la impresión que tendría si no la conociera. Aquella hermosa chica que se ocultaba tras mascaras de perfeccion ¿aun estaria ahi? La chica indefensa que quería complacer a todo mundo y se habia quedado sin un motivo para vivir. La chica que imploraba ser necesitada.

-¿Te has divertido como directora?

-Puede que sea así

Llegamos a su oficina. Uno podía percibir el olor a lima que dejó el conserje en el lugar. Los estantes estaban repletos de libros y era tan asfixiantemente perfecto como para querer estar ahí. Tan ordenado y limpio que me desespero un poco. ¿A quien le gustaria estar entre cuatro paredes sentado en un escritorio toda su vida?

Entre papeles, bolígrafos y la vieja foto de ella con su padre, algo terminó de romper aquello a lo que solía llamar mi corazón causando un revoltijo entre resentimiento, lastima y un poco de cariño. Un poco malgastado y con las puntadas visibles, o bueno... intentos de puntadas para arreglar los pedazos rotos... el pequeño peluche que cayó de mi mochila en aquella ocasión donde su mejor amiga y vice presidenta del consejo me perseguía. Si pudieras sentir las mil punzadas que le diste a mi interior al colocar eso ahí. Como si quisieras recordar lo que no fuimos, pero aun asi con tu estúpido orgullo no pudiste ni mandarme una sola carta de respuesta o hacer una maldita llamada.

-Esto me trae recuerdos.

Dijiste cínicamente. Ya lo habías notado, no por nada te habías quedado callada mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Como si una parte dentro de ti me hubiese empujado a ver ese muñeco.

-Lo cuide bien... tal como dijiste.

-Veo que lo hiciste.

Era tan adorable la manera en que intento arreglarlo, parece que un brazo se le habia caído, y la parte que yo misma habia cosido se habia desbaratado. Era tan adorable... y tan malditamente cruel...

-No tenías que irte.

Soltaste de imprevisto mientras intentaba no reaccionar a nada que viera. No podíamos seguir fingiendo que nada habia pasado.

-No podía quedarme.

-Quería que te quedaras... conmigo.

-Quería que me amaras

-No podía hacerlo

-No me importaba si mentías.

-No quería mentir

-Te quise

-Te ame.

Tan extrañamente contradictorio. Una chica que se enamoraba de otra, pero que aun así no era capaz de decir lo que sentía.

-Ya lo sabia

Lo sabía... y por eso me fui. Te lo dije, yo estaba aún más rota que tu y jamas pudiste verlo. Lo sabia, sabia que me querias. Entre esas confusiones con tus acercamientos para que luego me empujaras fuera, lo sabía. Debía ser idiota para no notarlo.

Rogué a mama que me dejara vivir sola al graduarnos de esta escuela retorcida que creaba copias de mi hermana. Le pedí que me dejara vivir sola, lo suficientemente lejos como para no pensar en ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudiera buscarme.

Envíe cartas...

Mande mensajes de texto...

Hice llamadas...

Y jamás volvimos a encontrarnos.

Todo lo que supe es que habia malgastado mi vida escribiendo a quien jamas escribiria por mi, hablando a quien o intentaría contestar y encerrada en una relación que no existía.

Nos dimos un último beso.

Un beso cuya fecha de caducidad ya habia pasado años atras. Con sentimientos agotados y las ilusiones de dos jóvenes chicas muriendo en el.

Nos dimos un último beso, uno como todos aquellos que se dieron sin amor. Sin un sabor dulce. Un contacto que terminó por rompernos o lo que es peor, termino por confirmar que el final habia llegado mucho antes de lo que nosotras hubiésemos querido, porque en realidad nunca habíamos comenzado.

Un "te amo" escapo de tu boca mientras seguias intentando actuar firme. Y realmente a mi ya no me importaba que estuvieras sufriendo.

-También te amo.

Dije la mentira que buscaba algún rastro de aquel amor adolescente que alguna vez me invadió, pero que aun asi termino por desaparecer en el aire.

Una lágrima silenciosa acaricio tu mejilla. Ya que todo esto no era más que lo que uno podía ver.

No podia sonreir torpemente o sentir felicidad por una larga despedida.

* * *

Creo que las historias sin finales felices son geniales. Pensar que Yuzu decidiera apartarse y volviera años después para descubrir que los sentimientos cambian. No sé, me pareció genial XD

Bueno también no sé, me hizo sentir mal escribir esto TT-TT soy bien nena con las cosas triste y lloro con facilidad (no, no llore con esto, pero me sentí mal XD) :v aunque es genial leer historias sin finales felices.  
Seria grandioso si les gusta n.n

Si alguien desea hacer alguna peticion para mas historias es bien aceptada XD (ya me esta aburriendo pensar en algo que escribir XD)


End file.
